


My Precious wittle Corporal

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starting new on ao3, but I've written stories before on deviantart which were sadly deleted v.v. Ah well, I look forward to hopefully having new (and maybe some old) fans! =^.^= (Warning, this author has a neko issue. Do not be annoyed if majority of the stories involve nekos, the author has been getting help. Thank you.)</p></blockquote>





	My Precious wittle Corporal

A few cadets found her one day in an alley, lonely and cold. Not wanting to leave her there, they took her back to HQ, and after a bit of convincing Commander Erwin, she was allowed to stay. Almost everyone loved her. 

 

Almost everyone. 

 

The poor Corporal couldn't stand the cat girl, that's how he acted, at least. Everything she did ended in a complete and utter disaster. She tried to cook once, everyone couldn't be more thankful that the castle didn't burn to the ground. She tried cleaning, only making a bigger mess than there was in the beginning. And lastly, the thing he hated the most, was when she brought him his tea. The hot drink only ended up being spilled either on the floor or onto him, mostly ending up on him. 

 

But there was one good thing she did, and that was cheering everyone up. She always seemed to be in a good mood which helped everyone greatly, especially after the horrific expeditions they went on. She would comfort them as much as possible, that sweet, innocent smile brightening everyone's day, even if it was just for a little while. 

 

Surprisingly though, Levi hadn't seen her all day today, which shocked him but made him quite happy. You had grown to love the grumpy corporal despite his attitude, and even if he made it clear that you annoyed him, you would never stay away from your precious wittle corporal. No matter how much everyone, even Erwin, tried to warn you to stay away, for both Levi's sanity and your safety. 

 

Levi let out a sigh as he walked back to his office, carrying the stack of paperwork Erwin gave him to work on. He hated the damned paperwork, never seeing the end of it. As Levi neared his office, a funny feeling settled in his stomach. He hadn't seen you all day, why feel uneasy now? He simply shook of the feeling as he placed a hand on the doorknob, unprepared for what was waiting on the inside. 

 

When Levi opened the door, there was no time to brace himself. "Corporal~!" You said, tackling the short man to the ground, sending paperwork everywhere. "I missed you!" You giggled softly, happily rubbing your cheek against your beloved Corporal's. Meanwhile, Levi's hair covered his eyes, a dark, dangerous aura surrounding him. "(Name). Get. Off." He growled out through clenched teeth. "But Levi~," you whined, pouting as you looked at the pissed off shorty, "I wanted to see you!" "Get. OFF." He yelled, shoving you off of him, maybe a little harder than he intended. 

 

You yelped softly, pouting as you rubbed your rear. You were always forgetting how strong he really was. Levi slowly stood up, dusting himself off as he scowled. Not only did you have the NERVE to tackle him onto the disgusting floor, but you sent his paperwork everywhere. Levi's scowl deepened as he turned to you, roughly grabbing one of your (h/c) cat ears, not paying attention to you begging him to let it go. It hurt more than he knew. "Pick it up." He said sternly, glaring at you as he held your ear. "A-Alright I w-will just let g-go f-first." You sputtered out, barely able to speak due to the pain. He glared at you for a moment then sighed, letting go of your ear. He walked into his office, going and sitting in his chair behind his desk. 

 

You carefully collected the stray paperwork, humming to yourself as you did so, tail swishing about happily. Once you made sure you'd gathered it all, you walked into the grumpy man's office, slowly placing the paperwork down on his desk. "I did it~!" You said, giggling as your ears twitched about happily. "Yes yes wonderful now get the hell out." Levi said, already starting on the dreaded paperwork. You gave a small pout before cheering up instantly, making your way around his desk just to plop down on his lap. The action made Levi give you the most horrifying glare, but you ignored it, purring happily as you clung to the short wittle Corporal. As tempted as Levi was to throw you off, he already knew he'd end up on the floor as well. Once you were on him, you weren't letting go. 

 

"(Name), I swear if you don't get the hell out of my office.." He growled out, your ears perked up in curiosity. "Don't you like my company Levi?" You asked, rubbing against his cheek, purring quite loudly. Levi couldn't argue with that one. As much as he pretended to hate you, he'd start to get mixed feelings the longer you were around. You annoyed him to no end, your annoyance reaching shitty glasses level annoyance, but he still enjoyed having you around. Only problem was, you were too much of a distraction, in more ways than one. 

 

That sweet innocent little act did not fit your..appearance. You might've been pure and childish on the inside but on the outside, well, let's just say that's why you were so distracting. Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something warm, rough, and wet against his cheek. 'Oh she is NOT-' Levi glanced over at you and his thoughts were confirmed. You were licking him. You. Were LICKING him, purring like it was normal. Levi let out a rather animalistic growl, another deadly aura swirling around him. 

 

Oh, you were so fucked. 

 

You yelped as you were suddenly picked up, whimpering softly as he slammed you down rather roughly against his desk. "(Name)..what the actual fuck do you think you're doing.." He asked, his voice dripping with venom. You raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to the deadly aura surrounding the man. "What do you mean Levi?" You asked softly, jumping slightly as his eyes made contact with yours, his screaming bloody murder. "If you EVER, lick me again I will personally rip your tongue out of your damn mouth, do you understand..?!" He hissed, seething with rage. Levi's anger subsided immediately as the sound of sniffling threw him off completely. Levi raised an eyebrow as he stared at you, tears flowing from those usually bright (e/c) eyes. And it was cause of him. 

 

Well he certainly felt like an asshole. 

 

"S-So it is t-true," you said, staring up at the dumbfounded Corporal. "Y-You don't l-like m-me.." Your ears lay flat against your head, your tail drooping down, tears wouldn't stop flowing. Levi could only stare, too shocked to say anything. That really was all that mattered to you, whether or not he liked you. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't know why, but seeing you cry was one of the worst things he could ever see, and he never wanted to see it again. You yelped as you were suddenly pulled into the man's lap, your ears perked up once more. "L-Levi..?" You called his name with caution, not wanting to make him angry, but wanting an explanation for the sudden action. "You don't understand (Name).." Was the only response you got, making you frown. You wiped your tears away before continuing to stare at him, frowning. Levi looked at you and bit back a chuckle, though he would never admit it out loud, you were cute when you were angry. 

 

"That doesn't help much Levi. What don't I understand?" You asked, tilting your head sideways on instinct. Levi rolled his eyes, not sure how to explain it. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat you little shit." He grumbled, trying to avoid the question. "Oh just tell me! Pwease~?" You asked, laying your ears back as your tail swished side to side. Levi tried to look away, only to be sucked back in by the overwhelming cuteness. "Fine," he started, glaring at you. "I'll give it a shot." You smiled happily, purring as you rubbed your cheek against his once more. Levi rolled his eyes and groaned, choosing to ignore the action. "It's hard to explain, but, just know I do, sort of, like you. I never fully hated you, you're just always a..distraction." Your smile grew as you tightly hugged him, earning a grunt in response. "Yay~! You do like me oh I knew you did! But, distraction? How am I a distraction?" You asked, pouting slightly. You loved being around the short Corporal, but you didn't want to distract him from more important things. "There's no way in hell you'd understand that." He said, taking a small glance at your figure before looking off elsewhere. "Then help me!" Levi turned to see your eyes sparkling once more, but he simply raised an eyebrow at your suggestion. "You can help me understand! Oh please~?" You begged, curiosity getting the best of you. Your eyes widened as you saw something that sent an odd chill down your spine. 

 

Levi had a smirk on his face as he stared at you, an emotion showing in his eyes that you couldn't read. "Do you really want to understand, (Name)?" He asked, his smirk growing as you shuddered involuntarily at the tone of his voice. "I..I do.." You said slowly, a bit unsure as his eyes flickered with amusement. "Fine, on one condition. You are not allowed to question anything I do. Am I clear, (Name)?" You slowly nodded, unable to speak. "Good." You let out a small squeak as you were lifted up with ease by the man, wrapping your arms and legs around him to keep from falling. Levi carried you into his bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. You yelped as he threw you onto his bed, leaving you there as he went back to lock the door. "L-Levi..why did you-" "Breaking our agreement already (Name)? Humph, maybe I shouldn't be bothered.." Levi said, staring at you. "N-No wait! I won't ask questions I promise! So..will you still help me understand..?" You asked softly, your eyes shimmering with curiosity. You shuddered once more as Levi's eyes scanned your body hungrily, licking his lips once he got back up to your eyes. 

 

"Such innocence, (Name). I almost feel bad about destroying it." He said, slowly removing his jacket before making his way over to the bed. He slowly crawled on top of you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the bed as he leaned down and whispered in your ear: "Almost." You gasped as he captured your lips in a heated kiss, giving him easy access as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You couldn't help but moan as he pulled your tongue into a battle for dominance, Levi winning easily. After thoroughly exploring his new territory, Levi pulled away to examine his work, pleased with what he saw. Your face was flushed as you panted harshly, trying to regain your breath. You squirmed slightly as you gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, wanting more. Levi let out his signature "tch" as he undid his cravat with one hand, the other hand keeping your wrists pinned down. Once he got it off, he tied it around your wrists, making you pout as you tried to free yourself. Your attempts were futile, however, and you were distracted from your struggling at the feeling of kisses being placed on your neck. Levi smirked as you let out a rather loud moan, clearly finding your sweet spot. He made sure to leave quite a mark, leaving you a moaning and squirming mess as he did so. He kissed your lips once more as he unbuttoned your shirt, painfully slow. He pulled away, opening your shirt with a small smirk. You blushed as he gazed down at you with lust filled eyes, embarrassed and a bit annoyed with him just staring. Levi pushed your shirt up, removing your bra and pushing it up as well, tightening the bonds around your wrists. You let out a moan, arching your back desperate for more as he attacked your breasts. Rolling and pulling at the small bud with his teeth, giving the other breast the same treatment with his hand. 

 

You didn't exactly know what this feeling was, but you needed more of it. Badly. You squirmed more, squeezing your legs together in hopes of stopping the hot and aching feeling between your legs. Levi noticed instantly, stopping his actions as he sat up, simply grabbing your skirt and underwear, tearing them off as you gasped. "Levi! I liked that skirt." You said, pouting. "I'll get you another one." He said with a shrug, "I doubt you'll be going anywhere for awhile anyways." You blushed deeply, quite the smooth talker. As Levi was ready to resume his actions, you immediately closed your legs. "H-Hey! How come you still have clothes?" You asked, pouting. Levi smirked at your cute little pout, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You immediately turned beet red as you stared at the man before you. You let out a whine, desperately trying to free your hands. You wanted to touch him, all of him, but you couldn't. "Levi.." You whined, begging him with that look in your eyes. The poor man groaned and placed a palm on his growing erection, trying to get some form of relief. A smirk played its way across his lips. "Oi, (Name), you like licking me, don't you." He said, making you blush even more. "I..I d-do.." You said, your eyes traveling downward, nearly flying out of your head at what you saw. Levi's smirk grew at your reaction, watching you get redder by the second as he undid his pants. After discarding his pants on the floor, he finally untied your wrists. You sat up instantly, running your hands over his chest, his abs, purring as your eyes clouded with lust. 

 

You blushed once more as your slowly rubbed the large bulge underneath his boxers, making Levi's breath hitch. You continued rubbing him through his boxers, your tail swishing side to side happily due to the reactions you got. He was gonna lose his mind if you just kept rubbing. "Stop fucking teasing and get on with it (Name)!" Levi snapped, making you let out a small yelp. Nodding, you slowly pulled down his boxers, gasping at the site. It was, well, huge! At least it seemed to be, this was your first time seeing one. But you could guarantee this counted as huge. Face red as a tomato, you could only stare. Levi let out a deep, sexy chuckle that sent heat rushing through you, directly to your core. "I'm guessing you like what you see. But I can't exactly wait any longer. Why don't you help me out, kitten." You purred loudly, this was turning you on more than it should have. You stuck out your tongue, giving the tip a little lick, earning a small grunt from Levi. After a few more licks, you got a bit bold, taking the tip into your mouth, sucking and licking ever so gently. 

 

Meanwhile, the Corporal loved every minute of it. That roughness from your tongue only adding more pleasure. Head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, Levi grabbed your hair and guided you down his shaft as gently as he could, a long groan escaping him. Levi continued guiding you up and down his length, the pace getting faster and the pleasure growing intense. "F-Fuck, (Name), t-that's amazing.." He groaned out, the pleasure beginning to be too much. Happy you were pleasing him, you couldn't help but purr, the vibrations increasing the ecstasy he felt tenfold. Your eyes widened as Levi suddenly bucked his hips, swearing quite loudly as he did so. With his hand still on your head, you were forced to take his entire length down your throat, which was shocking, but you didn't choke luckily. You mewled in confusion as Levi suddenly pulled you away. He didn't want to release,not yet anyway. "Very good kitten." He said, struggling to catch his breath. "Now then, I think it's time for the real fun." You turned bright red from the look he gave you, letting out a small yelp as you were suddenly underneath him. 

 

"I hope you're ready kitten," he said, rubbing the tip of his member against your dripping wet core. "Seems like you are. Did sucking me off get you this turned on?" He teased, causing your blush to worsen as you quickly shook your head. "N-No! I-It wasn't t-that! I j-just..well..I-" "The sight of my throbbing cock in front of your eyes was enough, I assume." He whispered next to your ear, making you shudder. "N-No I-" "You say no, but you know I'm right. The very sight of me was enough to turn you on, the only thing you could think of was getting me inside you as quickly as possible. Having me fuck you senseless into this bed, moaning and screaming at the top of your lungs, clawing at my back just begging for more. Until finally, there's only one word you can say. One name you can think of. Whose name is it kitten?" He asked, before with one swift thrust, he plunged himself into you. "Levi~!!" You moaned out in ecstasy. Screamed, rather. He slid in easy, preparation wasn't needed due to how wet you were. "Good kitten." He whispered in your ear. Not bothered about you adjusting to his size, he slowly pulled himself out, only leaving the tip inside, before slamming himself into you once more. He picked up the pace instantly, slamming into you and putting you past cloud nine. You practically screamed loud enough for the whole HQ to hear once he slammed into your sweet spot, your sharp nails dragging down his back, a painful and pleasuring feeling for him. You came once, then again, and you could feel your third orgasm rising quickly. But, before you came, Levi suddenly flipped you around onto your hands and knees, slamming into you even more. Finally, your third orgasm hit, leaving you a moaning and twitching mess, but Levi wasn't finished. You could tell he was close though, you could feel him twitching inside of you. Breathing erratic, you felt ready to collapse when Levi pulled you upward, pressing your back into his chest, his thrusts never slowing. "Now kitten," he whispered huskily, sending a chill throughout your body. "Tell me, who's giving you the best fuck of your life. Who's fucking you senseless (Name)?" You shuddered once more, your fourth climax building up fast. "L-Levi.." You moaned out, you felt dizzy, sparks started filling your vision. "You can do better than that (Name)." He growled out, his thrusts slowing a bit. "I'll ask again, who's fucking you senseless right now?" "L-Levi..!" You moaned, trying to catch your breath as Levi started leaving more marks on your neck. "Louder (Name)," he ordered, his thrusts picking up that pace again. "Levi!!" That knot in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter, you were so close it hurt. "LOUDER (Name)!" Levi growled out, his thrusts seemed to get faster by the minute. If you were close he wasn't far behind. "Levi~!!!" You were nearly in tears, the pleasure was driving you crazy. Your back arched as you practically screamed louder than ever, Levi's fingers rubbing your clit feverishly. "Scream it (Name). Fucking SCREAM it!" "LEVI~!!!" Your vision filled with stars, that knot in your stomach snapped completely, your fourth orgasm rocking your entire body. After a few more rapid thrusts, Levi released everything he had, a long, deep groan resonating from his throat. 

 

Your body collapsed onto the bed, Levi coming down on top of you. After taking a minute to recover, he slowly slid out of you, causing you to whine at the sudden empty feeling. Levi rolled over and layed down beside you. He pulled you closer to him, planting a kiss on top of your head. "Now then, do you understand (Name)?" You only nodded in response, your throat too sore to answer. "Good. I..I love you, (Name)." He said, a small smile crossing his lips. You purred in delight, moving in closer to your precious wittle Corporal, your tail making the shape of a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting new on ao3, but I've written stories before on deviantart which were sadly deleted v.v. Ah well, I look forward to hopefully having new (and maybe some old) fans! =^.^= (Warning, this author has a neko issue. Do not be annoyed if majority of the stories involve nekos, the author has been getting help. Thank you.)


End file.
